Travesuras
by gladamoule
Summary: TRADUCTION. Stiles découvre une page web dédiée aux potions, et avec l'une d'elles, il profitera d'un Derek semi-conscient pour réaliser un de ses fantasmes sexuels. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si en pensant fuir, son amant endormi reprend conscience ? *yaoi, pwp, lemon*
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! ^^

C'est mon premier texte publié dans l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Il s'agit d'une **traduction** de  Ana8park écrit en espagnol qui m'a gentiment permit de traduire sa fiction. ^^

Travesuras étant un peu dur à traduire je l'ai laissé comme ça, mais il s'agit un peu d'un vice pas méchant, une action qu'on fait par envie qui ne porte préjudice à personne. Ca pourrait presque être traduit par espièglerie.

C'est un peu un PWP pur, en deux chapitres. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ca vous plaira. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

_ Merde, merde, merde, se répétait encore et encore le jeune aux cheveux châtains et aux pommettes rosées.

Là tout de suite, il tentait en vain de faire réagir le membre de l'homme sous lui, auquel il soumettait des frottements presque violents avec son cul, mais il semblait que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à le rendre fou lui-même.

Stiles, de son nom, avait trouvé une page web avec d'excellentes informations de certaines potions magiques et entre celles-ci, il en avait trouvé une plutôt intéressante pour dompter un homme loup. Ce qu'était Derek Hale, l'homme sous lui.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il souffrait d'une furieuse envie de se taper l'homme basané, puisqu'en vérité depuis quelques mois déjà Derek et lui avaient commencés une relation – où il y avait beaucoup de sexe. Mais ici était la véritable raison pour laquelle le châtain avait soumis le corps du loup à une semi-conscience : le type de sexe qu'ils pratiquaient était normal, assez ringard et terne. A chaque fois, le brun le serrait et l'embrassait comme s'il était une figurine de cristal.

Il le traitait si bien – et malgré le fait que cela lui plaisait inévitablement – il sentait que l'homme aux yeux verts se contenait beaucoup trop quand il s'enfonçait en lui. Ça, c'était ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, parce que pour être honnête avec lui-même, ce qui l'avait toujours le plus excité était le sexe rude. Brutal. Il avait toujours voulu l'expérimenter. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, pendant l'acte, de faire en sorte que le brun le satisfasse d'un mouvement plus rapide, plus profond et plus dur, celui-ci répondait toujours avec une excuse qui – à son avis – était souvent stupide : "Non, si Scott sent tes blessures il pourrait me tuer" "Non, parce que ça peut te faire mal et si ça te fait mal tu crieras, et si tu cris c'est possible que ton père vienne et sorte son flingue pour essayer de me buter" "Non, il se passera quoi si tu saignes ? " Ou alors quand il voulait se passer de préservatif. "Non, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi"

Ah, comme ils pouvaient ne pas s'entendre par rapport à ça… Stiles aimait tellement voir dans ses vidéos pornos comment le passif se faisait presque couper en deux par la bite ardente d'un dom canon. Comment il se sentait excité quand ces mêmes dominants leur mettait presque tout, testicules compris – qui était une exagération, parce qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais vu ça. Ou encore quand ils tenaient fermement le soumis par les cheveux pour que celui-ci se donne en spectacle en pleine pipe. Et enfin quand ils leur donnaient une fessée terriblement excitante pour que leur cul rebondi et normalement blanc devienne écarlate avant le véritable début... C'était _ça_ qui l'excitait plus que de raison. Du sexe rude, et sans se préoccuper vraiment que le soumis reste invalide pour une semaine – chose impossible – et Stiles voulait ça, au moins une fois.

Derek commença à ouvrir doucement les yeux et avant même qu'il ne le fasse un halètement suspect quitta ses lèvres. Un souffle qui ressemblait douteusement au prénom de Stiles. Le châtain rougit quand il sentit enfin une réaction contre son cul, un petit mouvement dans ce jean bleu marine très serré et illégalement bandant. Ce n'était vraiment pas surprenant qu'après tant de temps à attendre le jeune s'enthousiasme de ce fait. " _Enfin !_ " pensa-t-il en bougeant le plus érotiquement possible. Enfin il la sentait, la chaleur qui irradiait de cet endroit précis et les palpitations qui le rendaient impatient. A chaque mouvement, l'organe mou commençait à prendre forme, devenant plus dur à chaque seconde qui passait… Cette dureté que Stiles recherchait.

Impatient, il commença à enlever son boxer – l'unique chose qu'il portait en ce moment – humide parce que quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était masturbé devant l'idée terriblement érotique d'avoir Derek dans cette position. Il dégrafa le pantalon du brun mais ne le lui retira pas, parce que c'était foutrement plus sexy quand l'actif ne faisait que sortir son sexe de ses vêtements encore à moitié en place. Une fois qu'il l'eut sorti de sa prison, Stiles l'admira et l'observa avec lascivité, une très grande lascivité. Et maintenant que Derek n'avait plus de force, il pourrait en jouir totalement – parce que autre chose qui le gênait chez le brun était le fait qu'il ne le pénétrait jamais entièrement, mais seulement avec la moitié de sa queue – et maintenant, il pourrait se la mettre jusqu'où il voulait. Soit entièrement bien entendu, et même plus si c'était physiquement possible.

Il attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant, tendu et nerveux, et il commença alors à se préparer, s'enfonçant deux doigts dans un seul mouvement, avant de les entrer et les sortir dans un mouvement rapide et parfois circulaire. Pendant qu'il s'amusait à faire ça, il appuya le sexe de son amant contre son visage, donnant ainsi une image beaucoup trop érotique au loup semi-conscient qui ne parvint qu'à gémir avec une voix suppliante. L'adolescent mouvait ses hanches si rapidement sous l'émotion qu'il ne lui importait que peu de ne pas être totalement préparé et il en entra un troisième. Il se cambra un peu de douleur, inspirant l'odeur virile des testicules de son homme, puis il soupira et après quelques secondes recommença à bouger ses doigts profondément enfouies, ses mouvements devenant après quelques temps à nouveau rapides.

En vérité, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide s'il avait emmené l'une de ces bites en plastique qu'il cachait dans une caisse sous son lit. Mais comme cet après-midi il était allé chercher Scott pour aller à la maison des Hale, l'idée de devoir faire face au visage écarlate de confusion de son meilleur ami s'il voyait ça ne lui plaisait pas ou encore pire, parler du fait s'il en avait plus dans le même genre ou pas. Il continua de se doigter jusqu'à sentir le pré-cum du brun mouiller sa joue. Il se sentit si excité par ce liquide à cet endroit qu'il ne tint plus. Il se dirigea vers son gland et suça les quelques gouttes qui s'y trouvaient. Et le tout avec brillo. Où avait-il appris ça ? Aucune idée, il savait juste qu'il le suçait avec impatience, peut-être pour presser l'orgasme de son loup.

Une fois qu'il se sentit préparé, il sortit prudemment ses doigts de son intimité pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Il s'assit de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt, sur les hanches de son homme, de telle manière que bien évidemment son cul touche le membre de son amant. Mais cette fois il fit en sorte que son gland frotte contre son entrée. Il haleta un peu plus quand il commença à l'enfoncer, lentement et précautionneusement. Parce qu'il n'était pas stupide, s'il le faisait avec la même impatience que ses mouvements précédents, ça lui ferait putain de mal, et bizarrement, il n'était pas trop pour tester la sensation de se sentir couper en deux de douleur. Déjà c'était évident qu'il crierait et qu'une poignée de bébés loups les découvriraient, puisque les chiots de l'Alpha étaient en train de s'entraîner dans le bois. Bon l'idée que son père les voit était bien pire, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui – sans ces facteurs extérieurs fâcheux – il l'enfoncerait d'un coup.

Il gémit et soupira et sentit comment sa respiration se coupait, le souffle semblant s'enfuir de ses poumons et revenir difficilement. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se sentit perdre connaissance mais ça ne dura qu'un instant et quelques secondes plus tard sa circulation respiratoire redevint normale. Il avait réussi, enfin, _enfin_ la bite de Derek Hale, l'homme le plus sexy de Beacon Hill, était complètement en lui. Il le sut parce qu'il sentit la chatouille des poils pubiens contre son cul, qu'il sentit son estomac tout chaud, et qu'il se sentit curieusement plein. Il se sentit aussi comme une dinde de noël, même si celui qui le remplissait ne faisait toujours pas acte de présence. Il tenta de s'imaginer le spectacle qu'il offrait s'il y avait une caméra face à cette zone érotique, parce qu'il était curieux de savoir s'il était aussi sexy que les passifs dans les pornos. Il commença à se mouvoir d'avant en arrière comme un peu plus tôt.

Il entendit alors un faible gémissement qui ne provenait pas de sa voix, sinon d'une voix plus rauque et râpeuse et beaucoup plus sexy. Il remonta le regard et rencontra les yeux rouges du brun, avec la vague impression que son regard rougeoyait de quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'aurait glacé s'il n'était pas dans cet état d'excitation. Il lui sourit malicieusement et changea ses mouvements pour un va et vient de haut en bas. Il s'appuya sur le torse très bien fait du brun pour le regarder d'un peu plus près.

_ Sti…Ah !

"Dieu, quel son sexy il vient de faire" se dit-il pour lui-même pendant qu'il se léchait les lèvres en finissant par se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il continua à se mouvoir, cette fois un peu plus rapidement et réfléchissant en même temps à quelque chose à dire à l'homme, qui à chaque seconde qui passait semblait se réveiller un peu plus et paressait froncer les sourcils d'une manière dangereuse – pour lui. Bizarrement pour le moment le plaisir ne l'envahissait pas comme il l'avait espéré. C'était bon, mais pas comme il se l'était imaginé.

_ Ça te plaît Derek ? dit-il entre ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Parce que moi j'adore…termina-t-il de dire en s'avançant encore jusqu'à ce que la barbe de son homme effleure presque son visage, restant en équilibre pour qu'il ne le pénètre pas.

Il réussit à lui voler un baiser léger près des lèvres avant de laisser le poids de son corps reprendre le dessus pour l'enfoncer de nouveau en lui. Il augmenta ses mouvements, même si en vérité c'était beaucoup plus difficile quand il le faisait de lui-même. Très vite la fatigue et la douleur le rendirent plus faible et il décida de reprendre des mouvements plus lents, aussi lent que quand c'était Derek qui prenait les choses en main entre eux.

Il commença à apprécier un peu plus le moment, savourant avec plaisir le frottement peau contre peau, la chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le membre dur du loup le coupait presque en deux, l'excitation, l'extase… Tout commençait à embrumer l'esprit du plus jeune comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire avant n'avait pas existé, comme si Derek venait juste de prendre possession de lui. Peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être que l'adrénaline du moment avait étouffée les sensations qui maintenant se rencontraient presque avec violence en lui, déformant ce qu'il ressentait et rendant l'acte encore plus excitant et exquis que l'adrénaline ressenti précédemment. Maintenant la sensation de danger était remplacée par une sorte de tranquillité, l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal paressait s'être transformée en quelque chose d'extrêmement bon. Maintenant il avait presque l'impression que même l'air qu'il respirait avait changé, que la passion commençait à régner dans la chambre – et il sentait presque l'odeur d'un animal en rut qui émanait presque de lui. Il posa son visage insouciant sur le torse de l'autre homme, fatigué mais sentant en même temps une incroyable impatience. Le sommeil qui commençait à l'envahir ressemblait fortement – et de manière inquiétante – à la fin de son vice mal préparé. Il bâilla un peu, mais se fut peut-être un bâillement mêlé à un gémissement un bâillement fatigué et satisfait.

Il releva ses hanches de telle sorte que le pénis toujours dur de Derek Hale sorte de son intimité. Il ne put décrire la sensation de vide qu'il ressenti en faisant cela, mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait avec un trou énorme qui s'était défait de quelque chose qui le remplissait et le comblait. Il arriva à écouter son dernier gémissement quand il se recula. Généralement il ne prêtait jamais attention à ses propres soupirs et gémissements quand il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité, mais cette fois il voulut l'entendre.

Ce fut comme un petit souffle, un de ceux qui s'échappait après avoir fait quelque chose de très fatigant et qui voulait presque dire "c'est bon tu peux te reposer maintenant". Stiles se sentait un peu comme ça, satisfait, fatigué et avec envie de dormir. Il resta couché sur le torse de son amant, essayant de tranquilliser un peu sa respiration pour pouvoir se lever et aller chercher ses vêtements pour s'habiller. Durant ce moment, où il se levait presque tranquillement à cause des endorphines, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à Derek quand il se réveillerait – parce que le meilleur dans la potion était, en mettant de côté la perte de sa force, qu'il l'endormait à moitié, alors il était probablement mieux de dire que le brun était plus dans un état ensommeillé que réellement réveillé ou endormi.

Mais alors son merveilleux plan de fuite fut un véritable échec quand il sentit une énorme main l'attraper à la ceinture.

* * *

Voilà. :3

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire parce qu'elle est mexicaine, donc c'est un peu différent de l'espagnol, alors j'espère que les tournures de phrases sont pas trop bizarres en français, j'ai essayé de me relire du mieux que j'ai pu mais bon. XD

J'essaye de publier le deuxième chapitre dans pas trop longtemps. Laissez moi vos impressions, je les transmettrais à l'auteur qui je suis sure sera très contente de les lire.

Bisous! :*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir. ^^ voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Je suis contente de vos follows et favoris même si j'ai été un peu décue du peu de commentaires, j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir en traduire plus à l'auteur. Enfin, elle est contente que ca ait plu et elle remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lui laisser un petit mot. :)

bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Quand ses yeux whisky se fichèrent dans ceux rouges de l'alpha, il ne nia pas que le frisson qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale fut violent et rempli de peur sous sa forme la plus pure.

Stiles lâcha un gémissement craintif devant la force qu'exerçait le loup sur sa taille.

_ Salut, Derek, dit-il d'une voix pas très naturelle. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en faisant l'innocent – peut-être que le loup n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il avait fait ? – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – Lol, ça c'était ce que penserait l'adolescent si la situation avait été une discussion Whatsapp, mais ça ne l'était pas, et là il ne se sentait pas très bien.

L'alpha le regarda, les sourcils froncés et la verge toujours dressée, et Stiles ne voulait pas se risquer à faire quoique ce soit. Mais peut-être que Derek sexy Hale était en train de rougir ? Peut-être que c'était un rougissement de colère, oui, probablement. Le plus jeune ne regarda pas le corps appétissant de son compagnon il avait plutôt commencé à prier pour sa vie. Il pouvait _sentir_ la réprimande qu'il allait subir de la part de cet homme surnaturel semi-nu. Même si, bon, une _punition_ de cet homme pourrait être sexy. Non Stiles, ne pense pas à ça, ce n'est pas le moment.

_ Ecoute Derek, ce n'était pas mon intention de faire _ceci_ ou _cela_. C'était juste la frustration sexuelle, je voulais le faire un peu plus…brutalement avec toi… dit-il très rapidement, essayant de faire en sorte que les mains qui n'étaient pas à lui s'éloignent de sa taille endolorie.

Mais il n'entendit aucune réprimande de la part de l'autre homme, et encore moins une quelconque forme de communication – compréhensible – de Derek Hale. Stiles lança un regard énigmatique à l'alpha.

 _Et ce qui arriva ensuite, même lui ne se l'espérait pas._

L'alpha fit un mouvement brusque qui laissa Stiles sous lui et non dans la même position que précédemment. Et empêchant que le plus jeune ne puisse l'accuser de quoique ce soit, Derek lui mordit ce petit espace entre son cou et sa clavicule. Stiles lâcha un gémissement dans l'air et sentit le corps du brun se remplir de tension. Il lâcha son cou et le regarda avec toujours les yeux rouges de sa condition d'alpha et sourit d'une manière qui n'était ni sarcastique ni moqueuse, mais qui avait tout de sexy.

_ Si nous le faisons, nous le feront à ma manière Stiles.

Et ça, ça définitivement ça excita Stiles.

Derek attrapa les jambes de l'adolescent de manière brusque, cherchant ainsi à se faire une place un peu plus confortable dans cet espace entre elles, serrant ses cuisses de telle façon que Stiles put admirer la couleur rosée qu'elles commençaient à acquérir. Derek fit un mouvement subtil qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre pour qu'il passe ses jambes autour de son dos et il fit comme demandé, même si l'acte à son avis lui paressait un peu stupide. La honte commençait à l'envahir ? Peut-être.

Le brun dévora sa bouche avec passion et pendant ce temps, il commença un va et vient où Stiles pouvait sentir la queue énergique de Derek frotter contre son entrée humide de l'acte précédent. L'adolescent ressentait un besoin urgent d'avoir ce magnifique membre à l'intérieur de lui, il voulait le sentir avec la même furie avec laquelle Derek lui dévorait les lèvres.

Peut-être que durant les minutes précédentes, il s'était lui-même empalé sur le membre du loup, mais maintenant il y avait seulement la honte, la peine et tout le reste qui venait de le percuter avec la force d'un bolide en le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne put initier le moindre geste audacieux pour son propre plaisir. Peut-être pour ça aussi que là tout de suite maintenant, il se sentait comme un lapin chassé par un loup, sans défense, faible et sans possibilité de fuir. _Pris au piège_.

Il essaya de suivre le rythme que lui imposait son compagnon surnaturel, et essaya aussi de tenir à distance les tremblements qui commençaient à envahir son faible corps. Il sentait les mains rugueuses de Derek sur tout son corps et chaque petit bout de peau qu'il arrivait à caresser se mettait à brûler d'une manière tout simplement bouleversante pour un être humain. C'était pas une blague, _il sentait la mort palper son âme._

Il se sentait tellement bizarre quand il ne sentait pas la peau basané contre la sienne, et le besoin qu'il ressentait ne cessait d'augmenter de secondes en secondes. Il devenait fou, et il n'en voyait pas la fin. Du moins, pas en ce moment, parce que ça, c'était juste _génial_ , et c'était l'expérience la plus proche qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec le _sexe_.

_ Derek… susurra-t-il avec ce ton qu'il avait quand il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'air, un petit souffle presque tremblant.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il suivit un chemin fictif de baisers sur sa peau sensible, un chemin qu'il avait créé depuis déjà quelques minutes et emprisonna un téton de Stiles, jouant avec sa peau en toute liberté, avec toute la liberté que lui permettait le plus jeune, le laissant sans souffle et sans savoir comment il s'appelait.

 _Sadique. Impitoyable. Cruel._

Juste comme le sexe devait l'être… Loin de l'amour, seulement le _plaisir._

Et le plaisir n'est pas précisément de l'amour – même s'il fallait que ce soit le cas de temps en temps.

Il sentit comment Derek positionnait sa bite contre son entrée et d'une seule poussée, avec presque férocité et dextérité, son membre envahit son corps avec urgence. Stiles se permit de jeter la tête en arrière et lancer un puissant gémissement, à moins que ce ne fus un cri, il ne savait plus. Est-ce que ça importait si les bébés loups les écoutaient ? C'était important si Scottie sentait tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir ? _Où était le problème, s'il pouvait avoir tout ça en ce moment ?_

Il respira de manière irrégulière, fatigué, le corps perlé de sueur, brûlant dans sa propre chaleur. En ce moment magnifique, Stiles put sentir comment la peau n'était rien d'autre qu'une cape de vêtement qui l'empêchait d'être beaucoup plus près de Derek.

Le va et vient s'intensifia à ce moment, mais il ne s'en rendit compte juste au moment où ça commença à faire vraiment mal. Ses gémissements commencèrent à être un peu plus intelligibles, forts et remplient de douleur et de plaisir. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, et il ne pouvait se contenir. Derek murmurait quelques multiples choses pendant qu'il se permettait de profiter de la peau de Stiles de ses lèvres.

Sérieusement, ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à un des orgasmes les plus épiques du monde, ou du moins c'était seulement à ça que pouvait penser Stiles à ce moment.

_ Scott est en train de courir dans les bois, mentionna Derek dans un seul souffle d'air, sans contenir le mouvement brusque de ses hanches qu'il avait initié depuis déjà un moment. Je crois qu'il a très bien entendu le cri que tu as poussé…

Stiles sentit son cœur pulser dans un rythme douloureux et il sourit d'un air coquin alors que le gland de Derek frôlait exquisément sa prostate.

_ Ah ! gémit-il. Qu'il vienne.

Il le dit en regardant le loup directement dans les yeux, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches de lui-même pour que le membre de son amant poursuive ses mouvements. Il put admirer la façon dont les yeux de l'alpha devenaient rouges. Et ça, ça l'excita au-delà des mots.

Ils poursuivirent leur fantastique parti de jambes en l'air alors que Derek lui mentionnait de temps en temps la position de Scott.

Ils finirent en un orgasme puissant qui fit sentir à Stiles qu'il venait de perdre une partie de sa vie. Ou qu'il venait d'en découvrir une nouvelle partie, il ne savait pas. Ils restèrent un moment couchés l'un contre l'autre, sachant déjà que le bêta ne tarderait plus que quelques minutes.

Derek et lui se lavèrent un peu et peu de temps après, les vêtements déjà sur eux et assit dans un fauteuil de manière totalement désinvolte, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

_ Salut Scottie, dit Stiles avec le souffle toujours un peu haletant.

_ J'ai entendu un cri… répondit son meilleur ami en regardant chaque recoin de la maison.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé Scottie.

 _Seulement, un petit vice._ Et avec ces pensées, Stiles mentit à son meilleur ami.

 **fin**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu. ^^

Normalement c'est le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic, mais je crois qu'elle a peut-être une idée de suite, je ne sais pas bien donc je ne vais pas vous donner de mauvaises infos et resterais sur cette fin (bien sur je traduirais chapitre 3 s'il y a ^^)

si vous voulez laisser un petit mot à l'auteur, je suis sure qu'elle en sera vraiment contente. voilà, bisou, peut être à une autre fic. ^^ *coeur*


End file.
